


Frostbite

by buying_the_space_farm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Biting, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Biting and flirting are not as diametrically opposed as Tony first thought.5 times Loki bit Tony, and the 1 time Tony bit Loki, aka the time I came up with a crack-ish plot all on my own, aren't you proud.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! another fic the very next day!!! unheard of!!!!!! but really i just had a bunch of almost done wips that i finished w writing sprints and friends so  
> this should be the last of the batch for a few days at least, there is the "theyre lesbians steve" sequel thats coming along very nicely, if a tad short, but itll do askjdf  
> a biiiig thnaks to dendrite_blues and wolfloner for looking this over for me <3 <3 <3  
> btw minor spoilers for some plot points of v for vendetta but if you havent watched that movie yet what are you doing with your life

1.

To say Tony was unhappy with the current situation would be like saying Loki was acting kind of annoying right now.

See, for some goddamn reason, Odin fucking All-Daddy had decided that the best and most proper course of action with his children was very hands off, to say the least. The course of action being, of course, to toss them on the nearest realm and wash his hands of them until they did what daddy dearest wanted. The nearest realm happened to be Earth, and so the Avengers got to deal with Loki in a far shorter time frame than they had expected, or wanted.

And somehow, somewhere, Tony had gotten dragged into something that positively  _reeked_ of family drama, which was usually a substance that he wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole.

What in all of  _fuck_ was happening here?

Well, he knew what was happening here. But Pepper didn't, and he sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to explaining it.

The very loud arguing finally drew him out of his incredulous introspection and back into the current situation— he, Thor, and Loki all on one side of the table and what seemed like everyone else on the other.

Banner, heaven help him, was off to the side warding off the Hulk with breathing exercises.

Romanov was staring daggers while Barton was doing his best to send his signature arrows.

Rogers was— Rogers was being Rogers in that he was trying to calm everyone down as well as earnestly convince them that his way (not letting Loki live in the tower and definitely going with SHIELD) was the best way. Aka a load of shit, if Tony did say so himself.

To pardon the not-so-unintentional pun, Fury was furious and the ever so talkative and effusive Coulson was off to the side in his wheelchair, taking all the chaos in.

A ticking time bomb, just like Banner had said on the helicarrier.

“Look,” Tony said, finally cutting off the load of bullshit that Rogers was spewing. “He either gets stuck here where we all know what he’s doing or we can give him to SHIELD, but frankly I wouldn’t trust them to keep up with a sloth.”

The SHIELD quartet seethed, with a certain degree of seething for each of them. Rogers’ expression turned from one of stress to considering, and Banner turned around to look at them all once more.

“Personally,” Tony continued, “I’d prefer the devil we know to be close at hand rather than that same devil in unknown territory where he can wreak heretofore unreached levels of chaos.”

“I know I for one enjoyed my stay at Stark’s residence far more than I did at yours, Fury,” Loki said, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face that Tony could see even from his periphery.

Half turning, he stuck a finger in Loki’s face. “Sorry Rosemary’s Baby, but you don’t get much of a say in this.”

Loki turned to face him as well, and Tony couldn't help but feel startled by how green his eyes were. Had they been that green in the penthouse? He was sure he’d have noticed the eye color of the person that had thrown him out of his own window.

Loki rattled the chains between his magic suppressing cuffs pointedly and even though he was sure that wasn't what he was meaning to do, it grabbed him from his reverie.

“Even with these on, I think you’ll find I rather do.”

“Don't fucking try me, Rudolph,” and Tony, against his better judgment, got even closer to Loki, edging in truly invading his personal space. “As much as you or anyone might not like to admit it, I'm in charge here and—”

Frighteningly quickly, the tip of his index finger was caught between abnormally sharp teeth for a humanoid and the shit-eating grin turned menacing in the blink of an eye.

Tony tore his hand away and cradled it in his other, holding it close to his chest as he unsubtly checked it for blood or puncture marks.

Glaring at Loki as fiercely as he was getting glared at in return, he and Loki turned to the rest of the room and spoke in unison—

“I’m staying in Stark Tower.”

“He’s staying in Stark Tower.”

* * *

2.

Three months into Loki’s stay and things had been surprisingly smooth sailing.

That wasn’t to say that there had been no issues whatsoever, but things could have been much worse.

Trying-to-conquer-the-world-again worse, for instance.

Really, Loki had an incredibly low bar but he’d managed to clear it.

At the start of Loki’s stay, Tony had dared to ask Thor what the hell it meant when one was bitten by a god of mischief. The discussion hadn’t gone exactly where Tony would have preferred. When asked, Thor just replied with all the aplomb that a nigh-immortal god could muster.

“I’m sure it's fine, Friend Stark, though I can't say I know exactly. Before he fell, if someone annoyed him he would just lightly stab them, or perhaps turn something they were holding into snakes.”

Tony could only stare in horror. “That’s… really not as reassuring as you think it is, buddy.” He paused, thinking it over for a second, then all of what Thor has said caught up to him. “Wait, lightly stab!?”

Thor chuckled. “Aye! And because of that, I really do think it is reassuring. Even though he didn’t have any weapons on hand, he could have managed something. And he’s stabbed me plenty of times throughout our lives, with a whole host of different things. Truly, a little nip is nothing.”

Tony blinked, did an about-face, and walked away. Talking about this with Thor would just make him have a mental breakdown and that really just wouldn’t do.

The Pepper Conversation™ hadn’t gone much better. After suffering a “prank” filled week with incidents that were only mostly harmless, Tony had decided that Loki could reside in the penthouse. While renovations were completed on a new floor for the god of mischief alone, instead of one that housed both demigods, a short contract was drawn up between the two. That week was just behind the building-the-arc-reactor week in terms of stress levels.

Flash forward another two weeks where Tony was “even more neurotic than usual” and Pepperony (as the internet liked to call their relationship) took its last gasp— and its death rattle was the sound of Pepper’s bags being rolled to the car that would whisk her away to her new residence.

To say that Tony was unhappy with the situation would be an understatement.

There was just one upside— in the agreement that they had wrangled between each other, Tony had gotten Loki’s consent to run scans and tests on his magic. Meanwhile, Loki got his own floor and was allowed one  _harmless_ prank per month. The fight that ensued over whether the pranks could roll over to the next month if unused almost rivaled the New York battle in terms of damages to the flooring.

Having uninterrupted lab time with a surprisingly cooperative Loki saved him from a dead liver, Tony was sure of it. Finding out how magic ticked and if he could use it was almost all he could think about. Figuring out how to stop whatever was behind that portal was the endgame of all of this.

Which was why, at that very moment, Tony was poking Loki repetitively. Like a six-year-old. And asking the same question over and over again. Again, like a six-year-old. No one ever said that Tony was a mature and rational adult.

“Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki, are you done yet? Can we go to the lab now? Loki? Also, have you eaten breakfast yet, because once we get to the lab I have a whole slew of tests to run today and I'm not sure we’ll be back up here for a—”

Loki snatched his hand out to grab Tony’s. “Anthony. Stop poking me. You’re acting like a Thor that has eaten too many pop-tarts.”

“But Loki,” Tony whined. “I’m bored, and you’re right here. Just stalling to annoy me now.”

“Oh goodness,” Loki drawled, dry as the Sahara. “However could you think so poorly of me.”

Strangely, Loki’s long fingers were still wrapped around his wrists, cool lines almost branding themselves into his skin against all odds.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t have plenty of evidence to back up my claims.” Tony was honestly surprised that he had managed to not stutter. It was a miracle.

Quick as a viper, Loki surged forward at nipped at the tendons flexed in his wrist while it was still in his grasp. “Don’t tempt me to do more, _Stark_.”

Someone emphasizing his last name like that should not have been as sexy as it was, especially when it was coming from _Loki_ of all people.

God, as if he would ever go for someone as lithe, and lean, and green-eyed as Loki. Fat chance of that ever happening.

* * *

 

3.

Watching a movie with Loki was something he had thought would never, ever happen, for a variety of reasons.

First, Loki derided modern media with every chance he got, only half joking most of the time. They had learned not to include him in Team Movie Night since some ( _cough_ Steve  _cough_ ) couldn't tell Loki's jibes from his jokes.

Second, when Tony became so tired that he wasn't tired anymore, only mindless romcoms and action movies put him to sleep. The truly atrocious kind that no one should ever watch.

(Tony was pretty sure that if he didn’t have all of his stupid movie collection digitized it would have been destroyed long ago by someone close to him. Didn't matter who it would have been, just that _someone_ would have ended up doing it.)

Third, Loki loved, _loved_ , reality T.V. While everyone else cringed in disgust at _The Real Housewives of New Jersey_ or _Vanderpump Rules_ Loki sat there enraptured and cackling with mad glee. When interrogated, he said it reminded him of when he pulled pranks in court without all the work.

The fourth reason related to the third in a way. When Loki watched his atrocious T.V. shows he chattered and talked and ranted.

A lot.

Almost no one could stand to be in the same room as him when he watched those damned shows, which now that he thought about it might be an ulterior motive for watching them in the first place. _Regardless_ , he got alone time with horrible television and that was that.

Back to the original topic though, those were the reasons that Tony never thought he’d see the day where Loki would voluntarily watch a movie with the rest of the team.

“You wanna do _what?”_

“I want to see the moving picture that you all have been nattering on about for the last age and a half. _P for Pernicious_?” Loki said as if this wasn't a perspective shattering moment for Tony.

“ _V for Vendetta_ ,” Tony said, absently. “I’m still stuck on the fact you want to watch something. With the rest of us. Are you some sort of different alien who is trying impersonate Loki right now?” His voice turned urgent. “Loki, if you’re stuck in there, try to blink twice to let me know it’s you and that we can still try to mount a rescue.”

Loki glared at him, unimpressed. “I’m not possessed by a malevolent spirit, Anthony.”

“Are you sure? You haven't blinked twice yet.”

“Oh my gods, are you— fine.” He shook his head at Tony, and then very deliberately blinked at him. Twice. “There, are you satisfied now?”

“No,” Tony said mulishly. “But there’s no point now since _obviously,_ the alien that has taken over my dear friend Loki’s body knows our secret sign to let the other know if we’ve been taken over by a hostile force.”

“Stark, you get stranger on a daily basis, we never had a secret sign to let the other know of something like that.”

Oh no, it was the last name thing again. Either Loki was pissed, or he was, well, pissed. Still, Tony forged on with his usual dickishness. Because sometimes he simply couldn't help himself.

“You  _are_ you, Loki, that’s great! So are you sick or something?”

“Oh, I guess it’s illegal to want to spend time with you now, is that it?”

This finally brought Tony up short.

“You— want to spend time with me?”

“Is that so strange?” Loki asked, clearly agitated after what Tony had (mostly) simply meant as teasing. “We’re friends, Stark, we spend time with one another. We do it all the time.”

Tony had to admit he was right.

“I- I guess we are.” He was stunned by the realization. How the hell hadn't he noticed it?

“Did only just occur to you?” Oh, it was time for Truly Testy Loki, time to somehow fix this.

“Kinda? But I also didn't think you would wanna be friends with a puny mortal like me?” The rising pitch of his voice at the end probably didn’t help his case, but it would have to do. Hopefully, the semi-self-deprecating humor would help his case though. If not, he was screwed no matter what and nothing would save him.

Loki sighed. “I know you are likely trying to pull some sort of trick to make me not mad at you anymore, but I’m going to fall for it anyway, because yes, I do like you, you ‘puny little mortal,’” he said, and he even did the finger quotes.

He was picking up way too many bits of pop culture from those trash shows he liked.

“Don't make me regret liking you, Anthony,” he continued, and hey, back on a first name basis.

Good, Tony really liked Mini Tony and didn’t look forward to the day that Loki had enough of his bad jokes and castrated him.

“Now, when is this blasted movie?”

***

Again, watching a movie with Loki  _and_ the team was— an experience to say the least. Seating order was rearranged, different divisions of snacks had to be made, and not everyone was happy about it.

Strangely enough, Tony was bordering on ecstatic. He got to sit next to Loki under the Movie Watching Blanket he claimed each week, and to him, it seemed like he was sitting next to a literal icebox under a toasty blanket. It made the perfect movie watching temperature. Unlike Clint, Loki didn't make fun of him for kicking the blanket off only to pull it back on when his temperature dropped back to normal.

“Loki, I’m almost sorry, but you have to keep coming to movie night,” Tony half-whispered.

“Why?” Loki whispered, placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth with his nimble fingers.

“Because you make it the perfect balance of hot and cold so I can keep my favorite blanket on.”

“If I didn't like you I would push you off this couch right here and now.”

A shit eating grin was all the reply all Loki got before they were once more engrossed in the opening scenes of _V for Vendetta_.

But then the talking began.

“No! They won't— no,” Loki gasped.

Tony elbowed him and gave him a look and thought that would be the end of it.

“Oh my god, they’re going to! Does she take revenge on them, is that why it’s a vendetta?”

“Loki, sh.”

“Anthony, sh, I’m watching,” Loki replied, not getting the irony  _at all_.

Or maybe he did, and he was just the ultimate troll.

The fight scene began and Loki was lost in his mumblings and exclamations, utterly enraptured. It would have been cute, except it was annoying as hell during a movie he liked.

“Hey, you think you can get him to shut up?” Clint stage whispered at him.

 _I bet if I kissed him he’d be quiet_ , Tony thought and then, _wait, what the fuck?_

“Uh, probably not,” he said instead of voicing his very strange as of late thoughts.

The noises from beside him ebbed and flowed with the plot and volume level of the movie. But when V revealed that he had kept Evey prisoner he voiced his loudest complaint yet.

“Oh, _fuck_ no, he didn't, he did not—” Loki would have likely finished his cuss word filled sentence if Tony hadn't slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Loki, I’m begging you,” he started. “Please, be quiet, vent at me later, you have absolute permission to say whatever you want to me after the movie.”

Instead of answering, Loki bit him, like the most mature three-year-old one could ever imagine.

“I’m sorry, but did you just fucking _bite_ me?” Tony said, almost yelled.

The responses from everyone else was rather lackluster.

“Again?” Bruce murmured, distracted, still entertained by the movie.

Steve just shook his head while Clint threw an old looking wallet at Nat from across the viewing area.

Loki just shrugged, but with Tony's hand still over his mouth, that kind of made sense.

The glint in his eye though? That spoke of something far from the innocent that he was trying to play right now.

“Why do you think biting me gets you what you want?”

Finally bringing his own hand up to pull Tony’s away, he said, “It’s worked before, why wouldn't it keep working now?”

“Loki, one of these days you're going to bite me, and I won't hesitate to bite you back.”

Once more, that glint sparked in Loki's wonderfully green eyes. “I look forward to the day, Anthony.”

* * *

4.

Loki-and-Tony movie night quickly became something that replaced Team Movie Night and shared insomnia binges replaced lonely trash television watching for Loki. Almost none of the rest of the team could stand Loki's comments now, which at first had been something they could kind of cope with. The attempted smothering by Clint in the middle of _Mission Impossible_ had put a stop to Loki coming which also, surprisingly, put a stop to Tony coming.

He didn't know exactly why he stopped going but it just felt— right.

So instead of curling in the common room on a couch that he didn't like, he stole his favorite blanket and took it up to his penthouse where he and Loki would camp out, cuddle under that blanket, and watch whatever they so desired.

Turns out trashy reality TV was  _really_ addicting, by the way. And also good mind-numbing material for falling asleep to.

God, the number of times that Tony had fallen asleep on Loki had to be astronomical by now, but Loki never complained. He was a one-of-a-kind friend.

“So what are we watching tonight, Lokes?” He asked, settling into Loki’s side under the blanket.

“Pride and Prejudice,” he replied.

“First series or the Kiera Knightley movie?”

Loki looked almost shocked for a moment. “Kiera Knightley. I prefer her acting to Jennifer Ehle’s.”

Tony nodded. “A very valid point.” Quickly, he drew his hands out from under the blanket and clapped once, before he brought them back into the pleasantly warm space between him and Loki.

The lights slowly dimmed down until they were left in almost complete darkness, just the screen left to light up the large room.

Tony could admit that he had watched this version of Pride and Prejudice many times over to relax, so as the quiet strains of the opening music came out of the speakers around them, he fell asleep to the feeling of Loki guiding his head onto his shoulder.

What felt like only minutes later, the lights came up and Tony woke up to see the credits rolling, and felt Loki’s head resting on top of his own.

He hummed and stretched out the arm that wasn’t next to Loki. “Loki? You awake?

“I can be if you make it worth my while,” Loki said, his own voice sounding sleepy as well.

“Aw, does sleeping beauty need his kiss to wake up?” Tony teased.

“Maybe.”

For one single moment, Tony was struck with the urge to go through with it, to kiss Loki, and because he was a damned fool he did.

It was the simplest kiss he'd shared since his first one, just a press of closed lips together that lasted a mere handful of seconds.

And then he pulled back and started freaking out.

“Oh my god, Loki, I’m so sorry—” Tony started.

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe I fell in love with such an idiot,” he said, then threaded his fingers into Tony’s hair and guided their mouths back together.

This time, it wasn't chaste, it was wet and had the whole shebang of battling tongues and teasing teeth.

Tony couldn't get enough.

He twisted to the side to better face Loki, bringing his hands up to frame that beautiful face. Loki groaned low in his throat when one of his hands wandered into his hair and scratched lightly against his scalp.

Then Loki’s hands moved, shifted until they could hold Tony and drag him over to straddle his lap. The blanket only half-followed him, which Tony was honestly kind of grateful for— he was getting plenty hot-and-bothered on his own, he didn't need the help of a fleece blanket on top of that.

“Loki,” he said, pulling away for a moment, “are you sure you're okay with this? Like, I did pretty much spring this—”

“If you think for even a moment that I am or will regret this you couldn't be more wrong,” Loki practically growled out. “I’ve waited far too long for you to realize your feelings for me.”

He then dove back towards Tony’s mouth with a fervor that kind of scared him— but mostly turned him on.

One icy hand wandered under his shirt, while the other trailed along the waistband of his jeans and Tony couldn't help but shiver with something he didn’t quite know how to name yet.

When he finally noticed that he was hard, he could tell Loki was too. The almost imperceptible grinding they had been doing against each other while they were lost in their kissing was growing all too distracting now though.

But— what exactly was Loki looking for from him?

Pulling back again, he pushed back on Loki’s shoulders when he went to follow him.

“Loki, can I ask you a question?”

“Depends, can I keep making out with you afterward?” He retorted, eyes flicking between his own and his lips.

“That… depends on your answer.”

“Is this a riff on the “what are your intentions” speech because I literally said I was in love with you after you first kissed me.”

“Yeah but like, is it platonic love? Is it a relationship love, or a, a, I don't know, “I only want you for your body” type love?” Tony asked, and only felt semi-ridiculous doing it.

“Did you really just ask me that. When I have an erection the size of this tower. And deal with your bad jokes on a daily basis.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Tony said, half shrugging.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Loki said, and Tony did just that.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and very well could have been. In the back of his mind, he noticed that the opening menu screen for the movie was looping over and over behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to yell to Jarvis to turn it off when it meant separating from Loki.

Loki and his cold hands and warm lips, Loki and his too-sharp-to-be-human teeth, Loki and his kisses and kisses and more kisses. They sparked against each other like flint and steel, exchanging control evenly between the two of them despite never changing position. Languid turned heated turned soft again, but eventually, it eventually morphed into panting between the two of them, hot air exchanged while they ground against each other through their trousers.

A high whine escaped him, and Loki broke.

“What would you let me do to you?”

“Huh?” Tony asked, ever intelligent.

“Here and now, what would you let me do to you? Take you? Touch you? Mark you? Taste every inch of you?”

“Those are all amazing suggestions, can I take all of them?” Tony could admit to himself, and maybe Loki later, that most of those, if not all of them, had featured in guilty early morning shower sessions.

Loki gave him a look. “If you don't want to leave this couch for the next three days we can do all of them,” he said, almost as if it was a threat that Tony wouldn't love to experience.

“We could still get snacks, right? ‘Cause I mean, I’d still totally be up for that.”

“Anthony, I wonder for your sanity at times.” He nipped at his throat, those too sharp teeth catching at his skin in an entirely too distracting way. If Loki had just made out with him during the invasion, instead of mind controlling him, he totally would have gotten Tony on his side.

“Good, cool, means you're paying attention to me,” Tony said, panting. “How about you just touch me and we’ll go from there?”

Loki stopped biting him for a moment, and said, “How could I do _anything_ but pay attention to you?” Which was kind of endearing when he thought about it, but by then his offer was being taken up and he  _couldn't_ think anymore.

The cold hand under his shirt rucked it up, exposing his stomach and the trail of hair that led towards the waist of his jeans. He could see Loki looking at it with a hunger in his eyes and he couldn't wait until they got into a proper bed. His other hand trailed to his front and soon his fly was open and his cock was carefully taken out and exposed to the chilly touch.

He gasped at the feeling but it was Loki, and that most definitely overwrote what biology would normally say was normally supposed to happen.

God, this was— torture. Some form of torture that Tony didn’t know how to deal with, but he wanted more, and he wasn't getting it and it was awful.

“Aw, does the spoiled prince want more of what’s being offered to him?” Loki teasing him verbally while he was also teasing his cock with his cold, cold hand should honestly be illegal. He was tempted to take it up with Congress, but that might make some people ask some pertinent questions that he wasn’t ready to answer yet.

“Yeah, do you think you could follow through on what you promised?”

“Mayhaps. Do you think you can hold off on coming for a long while?”

“Depends on what you mean by a while.” Tony really hoped this didn't turn into an hour long jerk off session. Not that he wouldn't love it at any other point in time but right now— not so much. Not when he was this close to the person he had just kinda figured out he was in love with and had his cock in their hand.

“I think I can follow through without undue frustration on your part, darling.”

Tony would never admit that he liked old-style pet names now. Never.

“Alright,” he replied, voice verging on shakey. “Can I touch you too?”

Loki nodded, and Tony’s hand flew towards the zip of his way-too-skinny jeans, encountering trimmed hair and a deliciously hard cock that he couldn't wait to get his mouth on one day. One day soon maybe?

He could only hope.

He knew the dry strokes had to be as rough on Loki’s cock as they were on his own, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care that much. He felt the pleasure mounting deep at the base of his spine, felt his thighs tensing, and he knew he’d likely be shooting off embarrassingly fast. At least he could feel Loki doing the same.

He moved his head until he could kiss Loki again, their split attention making both their stroking and their kisses messy, saliva mixing as they licked at each other’s lips and it shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, but it  _was_. Loki was breaking all his previously known kinks and smiling while he did it.

He wanted so badly to come at Loki’s hand but he also wanted this to last forever but he was also really horny right now. Choices, choices, none of them right.

“Loki,” he whined, voice going high when the hand on his length did a delightful twist at the head of his cock, his hips jerking forward to instinctually follow the sensation.

“Anthony,” Loki started, but his mouth gaped open in a silent moan, his eyes drifting shut as Tony continued to rut against him.

“Tell me what you want, tell me, tell me,” he said, almost chanted. He lifted his hand from Loki’s cock, which got a sound of protest out of him until he batted away Loki’s hand as well and brought the two of them together in his hand and pumped them together.

It seemed like Loki was at a loss for words, only a shuddering gasp escaping his mouth as he leaned his head back, baring his neck for Tony’s perusal.

Nipping and biting drew more sounds out of Loki, sounds that Tony wanted to hear for the rest of his life. Their hips ground against each other, and their precome mixed between them, easing the way of Tony’s hand just enough to take the edge of pain out of things.

One particular thrust by Loki had Tony semi-collapsing, catching himself on the back of the couch with one hand. He buried his face in Loki’s neck, desperate for something to ground him in the face of overwhelming pleasure.

The final straw was somehow both expected and unexpected.

“Come for me,” Loki whispered, hands digging into his sides. “Come all over me.” He groaned when Tony’s hand gripped them tighter at the words and then bit the skin underneath his ear, hard.

Tony shuddered in his arms, come dribbling over his hand and Loki’s own cock as he came as well. Their ejaculate mixed between them as Tony used it to ease the way, stroking the last of the aftershocks out of them.

“God that was good,” he mumbled, his lips brushing the base of Loki’s neck.

“What, no complaints that I bit you again?” Loki asked, his voice rough from the almost constant low groans he had been making.

“You did bite me again, didn't you,” Tony said, lifting his head up and backtracking to the moment that it had happened.

“And it totally made you come,” he said, a smug smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

“It totally did not!” Tony exclaimed, quick to come to the defense of his definitely-perverted-but-not-that-perverted psyche.

Alas, he was too quick.

“I bit you, and then you came, you can't deny it.”

Tony glared a half-hearted glare. “I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

“No, I don't.” He sighed. “But you totally owe me now. I don't know what you owe me, but you owe me.”

“Whatever you say, dear,” and damn the smirk that was still on that gorgeous face.

* * *

 

5.

“Good morning my dear, how are you?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

It had been just over six months since they first kissed, and still, Loki clung to him every opportunity he got.

Not that Tony was complaining. Far from it. It was endearing and cute and it made the rest of the Avengers cringe, most especially Steve. Something about bare-chested dudes just hugging in a kitchen squicked him. Tony didn't bother to ask about it.

“I’m good, babe, how about you?” Tony replied, turning away from the sink to smooch his boyfriend on the cheek, loud and wet, just to annoy him.

“Ugh, not well now,” Loki said, wiping his saliva covered cheek on Tony’s shoulder in retaliation.

“Sleeping beauty didn’t want his kiss this morning? How strange. Has a bodysnatcher really come this time?”

“Anthony, your incessant teasing does get on my nerves sometimes.”

“Not today though, wanna know how I know?” Tony asked turning all the way around in his arms and enclosing Loki in them in return.

“Why am I not annoyed today, I’d love to know.”

“Because today, we’re going to that play, remember? _Much Ado About Nothing_?”

“Hmm, yes,” Loki said. “I am quite excited about that. I suppose I can accept your teasing for this one day, as long as you behave at the theater.”

“You know I can behave there, but can you?” Tony asked, but Loki's only response was an unimpressed look.

***

Dapper was a good look on Loki, and Tony definitely knew it. He wanted to peel Loki out of his suit almost as soon as he put it on. But then they would have been late, and that just wouldn't do.

From the looks he had been getting, Loki had wanted to do the same. But fooling around before the suits were on was apparently all they would be able to get to until they went to bed.

Tony took one of his flashier cars to the event, Loki sitting in the passenger seat, and they caught all the attention from the paparazzi that were standing outside of the premier, waiting for any A-listers to show up to the big event. Some big-name actor, Tom Hiddleston maybe, was supposed to be headlining as the lead, and there were rumors of Robert Downey Jr. swinging by to watch.

If Tony did say so himself, Downey was a pretty handsome fella, and no Loki, it's not just because of the similarities in facial structure.

Okay, maybe it was, but Loki looked just as similar to Hiddleston. And now that he thought about it, they did seem awfully close during some interviews. Maybe, perhaps, they could get together for coffee sometime and discuss the woes of being famous and dating another famous person. If they were dating that is.

No matter what the reason they were really going, the paparazzi got the headshots they wanted for online blogs to spew off about, and they got to go to a nice play.

It was only when they were seated as a lonely pair in their dark box seat that perhaps he'd made a slight miscalculation.

Loki could feel possessive at the best of times, but when he felt like they were being watched his attitude tripled in severity. And the theatre was absolutely packed with people, some of whom were not very subtly staring while the orchestra began tuning.

Tony thought everything would be fine when the lights went down and they would be practically invisible.

Things were not fine.

Loki sat rigid in his seat next to him, hands turned into claws on the armrests and fumed. One set of claws started drumming impatiently as the first players came on. The play began and it seemed like Loki wasn't even paying attention.

“Is everything alright, Loki?” Tony asked, nudging his arm gently.

“They're all looking at us,” he hissed, “and they don't even know who you're with.”

They had been together for a while now, yes, but the media barely knew Loki as a person instead of a would-be-conqueror. Never mind that the discussion of “Is it really someone’s fault if they’ve been tortured and brainwashed?” that had rocked through the tower for days after Loki had dropped  _that_ bomb.

Introduction to society had been— slow was one word for it. So Loki had elected to glamour himself, something that he usually abhorred to do. Alas, it was a necessary evil.

“I know who I’m with,” Tony said, trying to comfort.

From a glance out the corner of his eye, Tony could see Loki’s jaw working. Clearly, he was pissed, but he really didn’t get exactly what the problem was.

They were on a date, at a fancy place, all dressed up—

Oh. _Oh._

This was Jealous!Loki in play, or maybe more, Possessive!Loki? Tony didn’t know exactly how he felt about that, but his pants did feel just the slightest bit tighter in the crotch area.

Not that he would admit that just yet.

“Regardless, all of those that would try to romance you away from me do not know who you belong to.”

“Hey, wait, no, no one said anything about owning and belonging—”

A creak sounded behind them as the door to their box seat opened. “Pardon me, sirs,” an usher said, “but there have been complaints of noise coming from this box. If you become any louder, I’m afraid we’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Terribly sorry, we’ll keep our fanning to ourselves,” Tony said, careful to keep his voice low this time.

“Thank you.” Another creak and the door was closed. Loki went to say something as soon as it was, but Tony managed to elbow him into silence for a few more moments until he was sure that the attendant had left.

“Is there a way you can, I don't know, cast a muffling spell or something?”

A wave of Loki’s hand and all was quiet.

“Thanks. Okay now, seriously, are you honestly under the assumption that I belong to you?” Tony asked. “Because there are a lot of things wrong with that, first and foremost being that I belong only to myself. I’m a strong, independent— wait, no, that quote doesn't work here. Fuck.”

“Are you quite done, Anthony?” Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

“Not really, but I feel like you’re going to clarify, so go on.”

“Not belonging in an ownership way but— you belong with me because we fit and— and match, do you understand?”

Tony nodded. “Okay, yeah, I can see that. I feel about you that way to an extent as well, so I can understand. But why the sudden surge of it now?”

Loki looked almost tortured. “I just— everyone at home knows we’re together and at least tolerates it. Out here,” Loki gestured with his hand towards the audience. “None of them know, and they wonder if they can get their hands on you.”

Tony turned fully in his seat to better face Loki. “Hey, babe, I get it. We can do something during intermission, will that be alright?”

“Yes,” Loki said, but even though he didn’t exactly look okay, Tony dropped it for now.

***

The 15-minute intermission came and Loki grabbed his hand to drag him out of the box and  _somewhere_ as soon as the lights came up.

When they arrived at the universal bathroom that was admittedly much larger and more private than just the men’s room, Tony counted himself lucky that there wasn’t a huge line outside of it already. Then again, there weren't many families with young children coming to see the play, so there was less demand for it.

Loki shoved him through the door and quickly locked it behind them, then pressed him against the wall. His eyes darted all across Tony’s form and he honestly didn’t know what Loki was planning until he practically attacked his tie and collar. He loosened the knot and undid the buttons lightning fast before quickly diving in towards the base of his neck and sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Tony said-slash-panted because he needed to be honest: when Loki’s mouth got within a six-inch radius of his mouth he got kind of turned on. Pavlovian conditioning was what it was. What will be, will be.

“Marking you as mine so that others may know,” Loki said, and it almost sounded like he was panting too.

“You don't need to do that you know, I can be the one to tell people that I’m in a relationship.”

“But what if I like to?” Loki asked, and pulled back to look into Tony’s eyes. “I like everyone knowing you're mine and I’m yours.”

Tony liked the thought  _too_ , but it was the principal of the thing— you didn't just drag your boyfriend into the bathroom to give him a bunch of hickies.

“Just don't mess up my clothes too much.” That had  _not_ been what he had meant to say, but it was too late now. Loki’s eyes lit up and he went higher up on Tony’s neck while Tony himself had to fight the urge to rut against Loki’s thigh.

Pavlovian conditioning, and that’s the story he was sticking to.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he almost didn't notice it over the immensely enjoyable sensations that Loki was forcing him to enjoy. But their wonderful fifteen minutes were over and they had to run back to their seats else they would miss even more of the play.

Loki redid Tony’s collar (sloppily) and tightened his tie (barely) so that almost all of the marks he had made were still visible. He looked too happy for Tony to correct them so that he wouldn't embarrass polite company.

Jogging back to their seats, they ran into another couple, one that looked startlingly similar—

“Oh my god, it’s Robert Downey Jr.,” Tony blurted out, and the couple spun around, eyes wide.

“Oh, shit,” Downey said, hurriedly retrieving his hand from Hiddleston’s grasp.

“I mean, hold on,” Tony said. “As long as you didn't see us, we didn't see you?”

“Sounds good,” Hiddleston replied, and they quickly turned and walked away.

Maybe that coffee outing wasn't so out of reach after all.

* * *

+1

Tony didn’t know what had come over him.

They'd had a normal amount of foreplay, fumbling hands before he slicked himself up and pushed slowly into Loki. He pressed their hips together slowly before pulling back and pushing in again. Slow thrusts, nothing more, nothing less, Loki laying relaxed under him. His hand had disappeared under his hips long ago to fondle his cock, gently teasing himself, and what Tony wouldn’t give to see that right now.

He draped himself over Loki's back, sweeping his hair to one side as he peppered kisses along his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

Then he started nipping, dragging Loki’s skin between his teeth and biting bruises into the delicate flesh.

Loki moaned softly under him, shifting his hips up to get more of what he wanted.

“Does that feel good?” Tony asked. “Do you want more?”

“Yesss,” Loki hissed.

So he got more. More rocking, more biting, more of everything until they both came with soft gasps and white-knuckled grips on the covers.

Tony brushed Loki’s hair to the side once more, it having decided to shift as they repositioned after their soft love-making. “I’m sorry for all the marks, I don't— I don't really know what came over me?”

“Love, it’s fine. It’s quite enamoring in fact, that you wanted to mark me in such a way.” Loki settled into the bed more, squirming until he found a position he liked and then opened his arms for Tony to crawl into.

“But, didn’t it hurt?” Tony asked, tucking himself into those strong arms and gliding his finger along a line of bite marks that had somehow made their way towards Loki’s front. “Why aren't you mad at me?”

“Because from the first time I bit you, you’ve been mine. I just had to keep reminding you of that apparently. It makes sense that once you figured it out you’d do the same,” Loki said.

“Huh,” Tony said, realizing what exactly that all meant, and decided that yes, he could, in fact, get on that train. And once he did, he got on the biting train and rode it all the fucking way home.

**Author's Note:**

> two things before my signing off note- 1. v for vendetta is a good movie, idc what the neckbeards did to it, 2. flirting via the negotiation tactics of a three year old and a six year old respectively is totally possible, as loki and tony showed you  
> thanks for the read and if you comment/kudos, ill make sure that your favorite stuffed animal never disappears  
> come talk to me!  
> Come talk to me!  
> twitter: [@SpaceFarmBaby](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> discord: @sentient_teapot#7833  
> dreamwidth: [sentient_teapot](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [join the frostiron discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7Jaqmk5) we're all very friendly and im a mod there :3


End file.
